Red Queen
Red Queen is the 6th song on the album Modern Synthesis. It was written by Kogie, during the band's stay in Italy. On June 11, 2016, Area 11 released a photo of Sparkles* working on handwritten lyric sheets (see right), specifically ones for Red Queen. Only a part of the lyrics could be seen, as the rest was obscured by a hand. On July 23, 2017, the song's instrumental intro was used as background music on the BBC's "Wild Alaska Live" (Source). Lyrics I said I don't mind, but you've touched a nerve The way you frame it, well, I got all I deserved Transgress imitation, machination, tears That bring a little rust to slow the gears Breathe deep and comfort the disturbed Allies cause you both disrupt the herd In the cave you fear what would you find? Begin to think and soon you're undermined We played our hands together You lose me in your blood chemistry Too rare to water down now So we'd better try to match her speed Toast to the red queen and all she has seen Is it time to drink at your table? We can only wait and watch for so long Toast to our red queen, all those who have been Sidelined, a lifetime's conviction unstable Where you fall is not where you belong Unify behind false enemies Arms race in hive mentalities Down other lines we would have been the same More than the ice that wears this mask of flame Stay and reflect about them Beauty fades but still my charm deceives This night is shared and so we use each other Cause misery, loves company Toast to the red queen and all she has seen Is it time to drink at your table? We can only wait and watch for so long Toast to our red queen, all those who have been Sidelined, a lifetime's conviction unstable Where you fall is not where you belong And so it goes again A wasted day to vie for my affection You're just another one You gravitate to my defection Soon you'll come undone Spiny bottle blacks and blondes Can't fake a smile so they draw it on Acoustic Version An acoustic version of Red Queen was released on December 9, 2016 with the Let It Resonate EP. Although the song was performed in a very different musical style from the original, the lyrics remain unchanged. One other difference of note is that several of the later lines are sung by Kogie rather than Sparkles*. Promotional Image As part of the Modern Synthesis Tour Part 2 merchandise, a Red Queen T-shirt was sold on the Area 11 Store. Later, a full image of the design was posted, shown to the right. It depicts playing card, apparently the queen of hearts, faded with slight bloodstains. The queen shown is not rotationally symmetric, as per a standard playing card, and is instead drawn in the anime style seen in other Area 11 promotional images. The words "Red Queen" are in the top right in a Gothic font, with Area 11 in the center bottom in their standard style. The queen has a sinister appearance, adopting a smirk. She has long, flowing, black hair and appears fairly tall. She wears a red crown, red earrings, a red necklace, and a red ring. She also wears a red dress, notably a modern-style one. Two traditional heart symbols are present on the waistband of her dress. The queen holds a different version of the Digital Eye Logo, warped in three dimensional space to form a heart. The eye also is far more realistic, making the item appear very uncanny. The lines that normally come out straight from the right of logo droop like strings through her fingers. Trivia * Kogie wrote the lyrics and the chorus structure. The rest of the song was then filled out by the band. * He has stated that the song is inspired by Alice in Wonderland, with the concept of remaining competitive being the main theme of the song. * It is also about what one seeks in life, and what one is looking for. * One line of the song comes from a eulogy of a family friend that Kogie heard. * As for the guitar solo, Kogie wrote the first half and Parv wrote the second half. Category:Area 11 Category:Modern Synthesis Category:Music Category:Song Category:Lyrics Category:Let it Resonate